Never Again!
by The Starscream
Summary: Starscream is stuck in a... compromising position when a stranger happens to walk in...


I was highly bored and then this popped into my head!

NEED TO KNOW!  
Okay there is something you need to know before you read this because if you don't then most likely you won't understand what I'm talking about. This is a MATURE fanfiction so yes there is a 'scene' and yes, it is slash. But hey, I was thinking right. Transformers are aliens so their mating habits would most likely be different right? So yes they have the common port or valve and the cord or spike, however in my fanfiction they have all four. They have a valve where the cord enters. But inside the valve there is three ports where three spikes ( from the cord) connect to.

Two ports and two spikes are designed to create pleasure, but the third of each are used only when a sparkling is to be created. So in a random interfacing session the partners would only use two of the tree sets of ports and spikes. If they wanted a sparkling then they use all three and a spark merge. Understand? Oh the three spikes are housed in the cord and only emerge when inside the valve as to protect them due to them being very delicate. The third passes data and files and codes and programming and anything else that may be needed to make a sparkling. The other two just stimulate pleasure. I just thought this would make it a bit more interesting and different. I was originally going to put there interface panel under their chest but I had no idea how to explain that so I left that idea and just stuck to the norm of it being at their crotches.

Lubricant does leak from both valve and cord just to make things easier, but it really doesn't do anything else.

* * *

He didn't know how he got _here_. He knew how he got to the room yes, but not _here_. He didn't know why he was like _this_, _here_. And he didn't know where _they_ were.

What he did know though was that they were going to die, very ,very painfully.

Starscream growled through the gag ball in his mouth as he tried to wiggle out of his current position. It was very uncomfortable and his arms and shoulders were killing him. Being face first in the berth was also very uncomfortable. His servos were tied at the back of his thighs with his aft in the air. His thighs were slightly parted to allow him some form of anchorage to stay up. His left check was crushed against the berth as his narrowed optics flashed in naked rage. The gag ball in his mouth succeeding just enough in keeping him quiet. His com links were offline, by manual intervention. And to top it all off his exposed valve had a vibrator gently massaging his inner walls and his spike hung from his crotch unable to retract due to a ring being securely fastened to the base. His wings visibly shivered in time with the vibrator.

Oh he was itching to kill them! ...And for release.

He could feel their amusement through the Trine bond every time he tried to open it and grab their attention before they snapped it shut with smug satisfaction clearly radiating from _them_. Starscream was well used to this behaviour from Skywarp but Thundercracker? The blue Seeker was getting as much of a kick out of this as Skywarp.

Starscream would not have minded... as much... if he had not been late for a serious meeting with Megatron that was well over two hours ago._ And_ he missed his shift for monitor duty. He was in so much trouble! What was he going to tell Megatron? That his Trine mates had him tied and gagged on Skywarp's berth? Never would he sink so low.

He moaned in frustration. He was near an overload but the vibrator was not on a high enough setting to push him over the edge. Lubricant trickled from his entrance and down his legs. His thighs were hot and itched in desperate need. He had been like this for hours now! Never again was he sleeping with his Trine mates after a night of high grade! He groaned again as he tried to shift his arms, only succeeding in moving the vibrator within him. It stroked some sensors deep within his valve and he hissed at the sensation.

Then he heard it. The door to the room gave a hiss as it moved aside. _Finally!_ the Seeker thought as he began to snarl and make his frustration obvious by grumbling around the ball in his mouth. He slammed his helm down on the berth to empathise his anger. Unfortunately, his aft faced the door and he could not turn around to glare at the pair of idiots.

Nothing happened.

Starscream growled dangerously as he waited for some form of reaction. He could almost imagine the pair looking over his exposed aft and valve and almost growled in arousal at the thought, not that he wasn't already aroused thanks to the constant sensation in his lower abdomen. He grunted again when he heard the door slide shut. He couldn't tell where they were until a pair of servos groped his aft and began to message the sensitive metal. He tried to look over his shoulder but couldn't as his air vents and wings hid the person from view.

He heard a deep chuckle as the servos continued to grope, squeezing and rubbing. There was a faint click so faint Starscream nearly missed it. He tried to struggle against his bonds as the servos travelled up his frame and began to stroke the back of his wings. He moaned despite himself and the seemly experienced digits teased sensors and tickled flaps. He forgot about struggling for a moment as he became lost to the sensations. The ghostly touches calmed him. These were not the servos of either Skywarp or Thundercracker. They were rough and thick unlike the fine and delicate servos of a Seeker, but they were good!

Starscream purred in contempt until he remembered- with a disappointed note- that he was SIC and Air Commander and had a reputation to uphold. He began to struggle and grunt as he kicked out with what little leg he had free. Bending from the knee, his peds struck upwards only to be pushed away by a body... no, by a pair of thighs. His kicks could not be aimed then and so were pointless but he continued anyway.

He tried to open the link with his Trine mates. Sending wave of desperation and fear across the bond openly only to be completely blocked and ignored. He wailed as much as he could through the object in his mouth.

Who was this?

The question nagged at him hungrily. In his position he couldn't really do much on terms on finding out. He knew there was no way out of this situation and he began to panic even if the touches to his wings were soothing calm. He continued for a while, even though his valve was now pouring lubricant. His hanging spike throbbed painfully. He could feel his hot member against the front of his thighs. That feeling didn't help him either.

He stopped struggling when he felt another hot, smooth object rub against his aft. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what it was. It felt big, very big and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of being impaled by it. The mech behind him chuckled again, deep and somewhat smug. He had never heard a chuckle like that before. Who had a deep voice? Optimus...Pit no! Who had a deep voice on the _Decepticon_ side?

Motormaster... Onslaught... Ramjet... Megatron...!

Starscream cried out at the sudden and very unwelcome thought. He tried with renewed energy to fight the mech who he now believed to be the Silver Warlord. That was until a servo slide across his wing to dangle in front of him. It was not black as he thought it to be when he first spied it but it was dark, nearly black. It looked more like a bl...

Starscream squeaked when he felt the other servo cup his valve and push against it roughly. The palm began to rub in strong tight circles against him and he moaned through the gag before he could stop himself. He offline his optics as a servo wrapped around his cord and began to slide up and down his length in firm strokes. He could feel the mech leaning over his back, could feel something pointed dig into his plating between his wings. A chin maybe?

He moaned in response to the duel sensations the mystery mech assaulted him with and bucked when the palm morphed into a digit that stroked the rim to his valve before gently pushing inside. Starscream lost all thought of even trying to escape when that digit curled and prodded his walls making him yelp and gasp. Both noises sounded like he was being strangled rather then pleased but he didn't care. All he wanted was that thick cord to impale him and to pound him into bliss.

And that was what happened. The mech removed himself from Starscream's back and grasped his hips with one servo while the other delved into his valve causing the Seeker to yelp. The vibrator was removed and, judging by the dull thud, thrown away. The mech then teased Starscream by pressing his tip to the Seeker's valve and by giving little mock thrusts, never pushing past the rim.

Starscream growled in impatience and tried to push back on that hot member only to be denied by the tightly gripping servos. He whined loudly in protest only to squeal when the mech thrust hard.

Starscream had thought it was big, now he thought that it was _huge!_ There was a moment of sharp pain as he grunted, vents hissing loudly. His valve stretched to allow room for the mech's girth. Starscream didn't think that his wall could stretch so much. He onlined his optics only to offline them again as the mech pulled out. The feeling of friction between his walls and the surface of the mech's cord caused him to be reduced to a shivering mass of metal. His wings flicked upon his back as he attempted to arch. His arms sent pain signals at the force being exerted on them.

The mech rammed himself back in roughly, his front slamming into Starscream's aft with a loud clank. The pace became fast and brutal. Each meeting of bodies met with a loud clang. Muffled grunting and unmuffled grunting emitted in the plenty from both mechs. When the grip on his hips became almost crushing Starscream knew that the other was near overload and began to squeeze down on the intruder in his valve. The other spluttered at the sudden move and smacked Starscream across the aft. His aft tingled pleasantly and he contemplated doing it again just to get the mech to slap him again when the thrusting stopped. The mech was buried deep within him. Starscream could feel each throb of the mech's cord against his walls as they stretched to accommodate the intruder.

Starscream felt the mech's spikes protrude from the tip of his cord. He felt the pair slide through him until they found his ports. The connection was swift and Starscream fell into bliss and wave upon wave of pleasure assaulted him. He could feel the mech now. This strange, unwelcome... well not totally unwelcome...mech but could not identify him at all.

He felt a burst of hot liquid gush into his valve as the mech overloaded. The feeling dragged Starscream over the edge too and he cried out as the mech roared. They rode their overloads loudly. The mech then collapsed on Starscream's back, his vents whirring wildly to try and cool him down. Starscream gasped as his vent followed a similar action. he could feel the air roll over his heated internals with a hiss as the cold air struck the scalding metal.

The mech shifted above him after several minutes and withdrew from his valve. Starscream tensed as the cord scraped along his walls. The mech then seemed to back off. Starscream couldn't feel him at all. He moaned loudly to try and get the mech's attention. Then a servo gave his aft a fond pat. Starscream jumped at the sudden contact and growled in annoyance.

" Starscream: Has no excuse for being late for important meetings with Megatron. Punishment: Given."

Starscream's optics widened at the sound of that all too familiar voice. He growled in anger and humiliation before he heard the door hiss open and closed.

When Skywarp and Thundercracker returned later that day, they found a very pissed off yet strangely calm Starscream with evidence someone had... gotten to him first. They hadn't mean to leave him that long. They had a run in with Autobots during their patrol and thus returned later then they had originally planned. The good thing was that Starscream was still soaked and slick enough for penetration. Maybe they could say sorry by giving him a good round of pounding and pleasuring.

By that night, Starscream was unable to walk back to his quarters and so had to stay another night with his Trine. Of course, Skywarp and Thundercracker didn't mind. But Starscream never did tell them who kept him company while they were away...

And the funny thing was, Megatron never showed up to give Starscream a beating...

* * *

DO NOT ASK!

I have no idea where this came from!

Guess what Megsy was doing for the day?

Reviews would be nice. Please?


End file.
